Half Life Reborn
Half Life Reborn is a fanfiction about Half Life featured at www.fanfiction.net, written by Killerblonde. Half Life Reborn is a complete rewrite of the Half Life universe, in which even Gordon Freeman and the Combine are replaced. Each chapter is approximately 4,000 words, some ranging 1,000 words above or below that standard. CHARACTERS SPOILER ALERT (Spoilers WILL be in character descriptions. If you are editing, please only include descriptions on the characters, not their actions or fate.) HUMANS Lexine Lynn Stapleton Lexine is the new scientist at Black Mesa, and the main character of the story. Replacing Gordon Freeman, she acquires an HEV suit and carries out the Xen experiment. However, throughout the story, she does not, on her own, participate in combat, but rather is psychologically scarred by the events. Lexine does not like violence, has short dark hair, is claustrophobic, and is a vegetarian. Kurtiss Votaw Kurtiss is a construction worker living in an apartment in New York. His best friend is Josh, and he owns a rusty pickup truck. Kurtiss sometimes can be seen as being cocky, but otherwise is a friendly guy. He doesn't always know how to act around other people, except his buddy which he is very smooth with. Josh Strumble Josh is an English teacher, living in a modest sized home in New York. His best friend is Kurtiss, and the two get together often. He owns a Lamborghini, a Desert Eagle handgun, and teaches at a juvenile detention school. He is also a nice person, but doesn't like to go out of his way to help others. Sanchali Palkia Sanchali is a female basketball player living in New York. She lives a very casual life, when not playing basketball, with her cat, Snowflake. She is very tall and muscular, and has a slight Southern accent. Sanchali later meets up with Scott and Rick, and the three work together until the end of the story. Althea Sarris Althea is a pediatrician working at a hospital in New York. She has some limited knowledge in neuroscience, and is happy to help others. Uberto Aretino Dr. Aretino is an African scientist working in the Black Mesa research facility, specifically in Sector C. He his happy to assist others, and befriends Lexine. Wilbert Fredrick Wilbert woke up at a cafe, where he met Josh and Kurtiss. He has no memory of his past, other than his first name. Despite this, he seems to be very intelligent, acts a little differently than everyone else, and something stirs in his brain when he sees stoplights. (formerly a scientist at Black Mesa) Dr. Thomson Dr. Thomson is a scientist working in the Black Mesa research facility. He is the lead researcher of the HEV suit, (Hazardous Environment suit.) Jian Wan Jian is a Chinese, middle aged man that runs a jewellery shop in New York. He tries to be helpful, but doesn't know English very well. He his very muscular, however, and knows martial arts and fencing very well. Oswald Colek Oswald works at Aperture Science. His job is to help new employees adjust and work efficiently in the research facility. Sarah Palmer Sarah is a new employee at the Aperture Science research facility, that finds herself stuck in the test chambers. She is slightly shy, but otherwise is brilliant, solving chambers that other subjects often failed at. She knows a good deal about nanoscience and viruses. Scott Votaw Scott is a 'friend' of Rick, and is an alcoholic. He carries around a golf club as his weapon, and doesn't hesitate to smash things up. When he is sober, he weeps about his ruined life. Rick Burcin Rick is a shady character, that secretly works for the government. He shows no compassion, and seems to have limitless resources. Dr. Meijer Dr. Meijer works in the Black Mesa research facility as test chamber C-33/a's new lead. He is pretty much a clone of Dr. Thomson, analysing everything just like any scientist would. Sergeant Houghton Houghton is an experienced soldier of the United States Army, but can still tell right from wrong. General Pierce Pierce is a hardcore General of the United States Army. He likes to be at the front lines with his soldiers, Sergeant Major Ubel Ubel is slightly ahead of Houghton, and takes full advantage of it. Sometimes, the power goes to his head, and he does reckless or evil things. 1R3N3 1R3N3, or Irene, is a female black op. Like her partner, CA51M1R0, she is a deadly killer without emotion. CA51M1R0 CA51M1R0, or Casimiro, is a male black op. Like his partner, 1R3N3, he is a deadly killer without emotion. Faustine Vernon Faustine is an African security guard working in Black Mesa. She is good with a pistol, but doen't have an 'itchy trigger'. She later befriends the Houndeye, Puggy. Rachael Rachael is a small girl living in New York that seems to have a cold. She is curious and likes sparkly things. ROBOTS/MACHINES/AI's GLaDOS GLaDOS, AKA the Generic Life and Disc Operation System, is the computer AI stationed in the Aperture Science research facility. HEV Suit The HEV suit was given to Lexine just before the Resonance Cascade. It can speak, and is always persuading Lexine to 'keep going'. The mark V is slightly more 'aggressive', featuring a combat program. The suit automatically administers drugs into Lexine to help calm her claustrophobia, and other things. NON-HUMAN CHARACTERS Puggy Puggy is a friendly Houndeye, (along with every other Houndeye in my story,) that seems to be able to understand humans, or at least Faustine. The Luumaothicans The Luumaothicans are a ruthless race of super-advanced aliens that scour the universe for resources. They know no pain or emotion, and are stronger than anything that faces them. PLOT SPOILER ALERT (The plot may be told here by any one of Killerblonde's fans. Saying such, there WILL BE SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!) Chapter 1 Category:Stories